the light it hurts
by oldcross
Summary: My first fan fiction hope you like it. Sora and Kairi where going to spend a day to gether whem Kairi gets kidnaped. Will sora be able to save kairi and who will save sora from him self. SoraxKairi please rxr


**Hi there everyone oldcross here. It came to my attention that I left out a thing or two when I submitted this story it was also a Bata version. This is one of my many ideas that I kicked back and forth before writhing it. If any of you ready my work you should know that I do not have a lot of time to spend writing so most of it is just ideas and the end of the world will come before I update, but it will happen. If you want to know what it is I am working on take a look as my profile page.**

**Forgot the disclaimer last time so why not let Riku do it because I don't give him many lines in this story.**

"…**how did I get talked into this?"**

**NO back talk now say it!**

"**Ok, ok keep your shirt on, oldcross does not own kingdom hearts, if he did no one would buy it because the game would be so bad."**

**Thank you Riku I will make sure to tell Sora it was you how ate his last chocolate chip cookie.**

"**RIKU HOW COULD YOU!!!"**

"**SORA!?"**

"**You said it was the heartless that took it, now meat your doom!"**

"**No…no…noooooooooooo!"**

**Well looks like those two will be busies for a wile so on with the story. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"Where is she?" Sora said with rather disappointment. He had been waiting for almost over an hour. The streets where full of people making there way bussing them self's with there own activities. He could here them taking, some complaining that its price was too high or just auguring over nothing at all.

It had nearly two years now since they returned from there adventures and they all had finally gotten use to the peace and quiet of there old lives once again. The night mares had at last stopped and Sora was able to walk at night with out the fear that in each shadow there was a heartless waiting.

His eyes strayed back and forth trying to find kairi in the mob of people. There he caught a glimpse of here in the mist of the crowd. It was only for a second and yet with the way the wind swirled the fallen leaves all around her, he was lost in that one moment.

He finally snapped out of his daydream when he saw three punks from his own school approach her. He knew them, at least knew of them, all of them had a bad rap sheet. At that moment he saw one them attack kairi, a hard slap to her face; she was stunned unable to even think striate.

Sora pushed his way through the crowd, but they where long gone by the time he reached where they had just been standing.

Anger overwhelmed Sora, he started running he didn't know where he was going but he knew that he was on the right track.

A few blocks away in a run down store the group where admiring there newly won trophy.

"Ha, easer that I thought" one of them exclaimed

"Lets not rush this guys, she should be out for hours" there leader had exclaimed greedily.

They closed in on the unconscious Kairi, each one like a starving dog with a pace of meat lying in front of them.

"If you even lay one finger on her I will break you in half" Sora entered the room full of rage and needing some one to take it out on.

"Well, well what do we have here boys, someone trying to rain in our play time?"

"If you leave now and never come close to her again I will let you walk away" Sora's eyes narrowed and focused on there leader.

"Tuff talk form a dead man, boys show him how we treat party trashier." and with that the gain began to move over to Sora, there eyes filled with blood lust, drew there weapons and prepared to attack.

One of them lunged his knife at Sora, but long before he was able to even get close to him with a single hand Sora garbed the thugs wriest and broke it, making him drop his weapon. When the others saw this all of them tried to rush him at the same time…they where no mach for him, tossing them about like rage dolls it was an effort less fight.

Sora walked over the battered bodies that lay on the ground, not caring if he stepped on one or two them to get to Kairi. Now kneeling beside her, Sora sat her up right; with the back side of his hand he gently brushed her cheek. "Kairi, Kairi are you all right?" he said in a whisper.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked in to his. "No!" she screamed and through her self at him rapping her arms around Sora's neck. At that moment felt something wet on the back of his head, Sora's head turned to see that one of them was still standing. He looked back to Kairi seeing a long deep cut across her forearm; she passed out one again and to Sora's eyes all things went black.

Sora's body slowly stood up right and turned toward the last one standing, his only thought piercing through his mind was "kill, kill, kill."

As the thug looked in Soras eyes they turned a bright white, his skin, hair and cloths turned a silk cloth black. His joints became rigged and he lowered him self in a crouching manner.

"What the hell are you?!" was all he could say. The only sound he heard was a loud roar as the monster lunched him self at him.

The thug had no time to think let alone move, he was caught in a whirlwind of blows each one striking one after another every hit more powerful than the last. Sora did not stop until his opponent was a bloody swollen mess that finally collapsed on the ground.

His enemies fallen yet his lust for blood was not satisfied. Picking up one of the unconscious bodies Sora was about to strike once more, "Sora no!" Riku's voice washed over him like water, Sora's face turned to him attack; dropping the body he caught Riku's keyblade that was forcing him back. Riku was soon overpowered by the dark enraged Sora, he was now pressed against the wall while Sora's dark flames began to tare at his skin.

"Idiot Kairi needs help and here you are trying to pick a fight?" Sora looked at her limp body on the ground, in an instant he was standing over her. His mind became clearer as he looked at Kairi, 'what am I doing?' he asked himself. He picked her up and as he held her in is arms Riku screamed at him "Sora, help her!" A slow nod was given and then he was gone, Riku stood in the room alone praying that Sora would get her to help in time.

The hour was late and darkness had covered the city, now Sora could move freely not needing to move form one shadow to the next but to run with all his might. "Faster, faster" he kept telling him self he could feel her body getting colder there was no time to spar. He bust through the doors shattering the glass as charged through, the shards scattered in all directions Sora moved forward. The light was burning him, his skin felt like it was on fire shrikes of pain could be heard form all about. People ran from him while the doctors and police closed in on his location, seeing the girl's body in his arms they assumed the worst. He set Kairi down on the floor and backed away giving the doctors a chance to get near her.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on the floor." Ordered one police officer his firearm was drawn and pointed at Sora. Sora knew that now was not the time to attack far to weak form the lights so he ran. "The shadows, I must get back to the shadows" he said to him self trying to find some relief form the burning anguish of the lights. Jumping out into the street he found his body was already stopped brining, that now was the least of his worries the police had put on an all points bulletin on this so called shadow creature they where allowed to shoot on site.

It had started to rain; this only aided Sora brining relief to his sores. He cowered in a dark alee watching the cars pass by seeing the people running trying to get out of the rain. As the pain was fading so was his mind slowly he could feel it, as each as each drop of rain fell on him a peach of him was washed away, he was drifting off in to a sleep that that would awaken a monster. Pain shot through his body he looked up to see a police man shining a light on him. "They found me!" his mind said as he leaped up into the air grabbing onto a ledge pulling him self over just barely escaping the light.

The police finally had Sora cornered in a deserted factory; he had no other choice but to fight. His body battered and strength weakening, this was a battle that Sora had to end now, the longer that it dragged on the harder it would be to control him self. Sora could already feel his dark side struggling ageist him, his body was putting to much power into the blows that he wanted. One of the cops got in a lucky shot, a solid punch to the face, after that Sora could no longer stop his body. Like before it went into a ferocious rage. Smashing anything that it could get its hands on, it was the end of the police, they had a hard enough time dealing with this monster in the first place but now there was no way they could contain him.

During the commission of the battle Riku moved toward Sora approaching him form the shadows, his keyblade ready Riku made his attack. Sora ducked under the deadly attack being a heartless in this form he could feel the presence of the keyblade. He feared it now, so many times had he mowed down heartless he often wondered why they feared it so. Now seeing it from the eyes of a heartless he understood, it was radiant with light; he hated it so he wanted to smother it.

Riku saw his chance; the hart less Sora charged in and at the last second Riku was able to make a clean hit across Sora's chest. The force of the blow knocked him clear across the room, breaking the brick wall behind him.

"Where is it?"

"Gone, take your men home and have them treated, there wont be any more attacks" Riku ordered.

Hours slipped by and the early morning sun had begun to rise about the horizon. Sora found him self in a deserted ally he body was sore all over bleeding, and had the worst headache of his life. His mind in a daze, he couldn't think strait and had no idea were he was or what he had been doing. As he sat there the memories slowly came back to him the fights the pain and Kairi…"Kairi!" Sora leaped to his feet and fell flat on his face, his body was in a lot worse shape than he realized. This time he leaned agents the wall for support as he made his way out of the ally. The street was already crowed with people going about there lives; this did not matter to Sora.

He dragged his acing body inside the hospital that he left Kairi in the night before; at the service desk he asked them where he could find Kairi.

"Can you…tell me…where is…Kairi Hearts…room is at?" he said trying to keep his breath.

Not even looking up at Sora the nurse checked her charts and said "She is in room 204 on the third level…" At this she looked up at him, she was so shocked by his condition that she couldn't say any thing.

"Thank you" Sora said as he limped off to the elevators.

The nurse finally snapped out of it and called of help. By this time Sora was already inside the elevator. When the doors opened he lifted himself off the wall leaving behind a fresh stain of blood. The others that where trying to get on slowly backed away, not saying anything because of the stunted form his appearance. The medical staff rushed toward him with all sorts of medical supplies to treat him with.

When they laid there hands on Sora he pushed them off with such force that they went flying in every direction. From all the commotion Riku walked out of the last room at the end of the hall, seeing his friend he ran up to him.

"Sora!"

He raised his head looking at Riku and asked "Where is she…" "Where is Kairi" Riku stood in front of his friend not getting to close.

"She's fine. Because of you she be all right"

At hearing this, the last of Soar strength left him, he fell forward into his friend's arms.

"Thanks Riku" he said before falling to sleep in his arms.

"Anytime" At that the staff took him and began to treat his wounds.

Light was poring in to a room, his eyes slowly opened at the sound of Rikus voice. He was standing at the window wile Kairi was sitting on the bead holding his hand.

"So when I got there it was all over with, in his rage or stupidity he attacked me"

"I heard that Riku…" there eyes turned to Sora as he attempted to put on his trade mark grin. Kairi's eyes filled up with tears as she throws her self down on him.

"Sora you awake!"

"Ouch Kairi my ribs!"

"O, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

He noticed a large bandage on her arm and stared at it for a wile.

"Kairi I'm so sorry, this was all my fault."

"NO Sora, it was them that did this to me not you."

"But if I gotten there sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt" He said wile staring deep into her eyes. Her face was truing red at what he said but she quickly tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Well I leave you two love birds alone fore a wile; call me if you need anything" And with that Riku walked out of the room.

Sora made a mental note to thank him later. He slowly sat him self up right.

"No Sora you shouldn't be getting up yet" She said wile putting her hands on his shoulders trying to force him back down. But it was no use; he reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes opened wide as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Kairi I have always liked you as a friend, but yesterday I realized that you are a lot more important to me than that. I completely lost it when I say you lying there unconscious. My feelings have gowned for you in a way that I never new they could. Kairi I…I love you."

"It was two days ago you lazy bum you slept for an entire day." She giggled at him. She pulled her self away from him and looked deeply into his dark blue eyes.

"Sora…I love you to." She said slowly. Tears once again began to fall from her face, with his thumb he gently wiped them away and slowly guided her face toward his. Kairi closed her eyes as she blushed vary deeply, there lips met and all the pain that they felt melted away as they shared an endless moment that would be forever engraved into there hearts.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot of fun. If you liked it just drop me a line to let me know. Till we meet again.**


End file.
